Fixed wireless networks transmit data point-to-point through the air over a terrestrial microwave platform rather than through copper or optical fiber and typically use a directional radio antenna on each end of a wireless link. These antennas are designed for outside use and to accommodate various weather conditions, distances and bandwidths. They are usually selected to make the beam as narrow as possible and thus focus transmit power to their destination, increasing reliability and reducing the chance of eavesdropping or data injection. The links are usually arranged as a point-to-point setup to permit the use of these antennas. Radio transmitters associated with fixed wireless networks usually transmit data at high rates, resulting in high power consumption.